How it all started Luffy and Nami
by sara haruko takenouchi kamiya
Summary: Prequel to One Piece Valentines Day. Ever wonder how Nami got together with Luffy? Luffy x Nami.


Alright guys, I'm here right now to tell all of you guys that I'm bored and I'm going to tell you on how everything in One Piece Valentines Day started. In meaning means I'm going to write you guys a story that tells on how Luffy and Nami got together and how Zoro and Robin got together. This one is going to be only one of them ok. So here we go…

**How it all started (Luffy and Nami)**

Coupling: Luffy and Nami 

Do I like him or not? These words happen to fill in many people's head telling if they actually are falling for the ones they think a couple of idiots. To Nami, it's been very hard for her. A thief, navigator and of course a pirate hater who happens to be a pirate after all. For Nami love has never been easier for her. She has been thinking if she likes the retarded and stupid captain, Monkey D. Luffy. Well sure he saved her many times but does she actually like him? Or will he likes her back. Now this is their story, on how the smart navigator got together with the stupid but nice captain.

The first time Nami meet Luffy is when he all of the sudden fall from the sky and land on the ground between her and some men. Of course Luffy beat them all up saving Nami. Sure Nami feels grateful that he saved her ass and asks him to join her to get money. Luffy refused to work with a pirate thief, because himself is a pirate. But Luffy admires her skill and ask her to join him. Nami herself refuse to work with something that she hated mostly pirates. Pirates are one of those things he hated mostly. After admiring Luffy and Zoro's strength, Nami join them temporarily only to get money. Seeing that if she joins them, she'll get a lot of money anyway.

After defeating Buggy the clown, Nami is very grateful that Luffy saved her twice. She wouldn't expect him to do that, but he did. Why? Because he has to. Not only because she's a girl or their navigator, it' because she's starting to become his friend. One of those things that Luffy hated mostly is seeing that his friend is getting hurt. A few days passed after Luffy, Nami and Zoro left the town where they fought Buggy's team and Nami is starting to get along with Luffy and Zoro. Even though she didn't really want to join with them, she thinks that they really need someone to take care of them. And she's the one who do that.

Landing in a mysterious island where a man stuck in a treasure box name Gaimon, Nami see Luffy a friendly person after all. He made friend with Gaimon very easily and think that no matter how weird people are, he thinks that the inside that counts. Nami of course never see someone this friendly, making friends very easily. After a short break Luffy agreed to help Gaimon retrieve his treasure chests. She thinks it's very nice of him doing that. Luffy himself a pirate steal from another pirate do not steal Gaimon's treasure. But a shock threats her when he refused to give back Gaimon's treasure chests. Gaimon know it all in the beginning that those treasure chests are all empty. The only reason why Luffy refused to give Gaimon's treasure chests back is because that he doesn't want to break Gaimon's heart to find that the chests are all empty. This is another shock phenomenon to Nami. Luffy will do something like that because he doesn't want people to get hurt. Nami again see another nice Luffy gesture. Then Luffy asked Gaimon to come along with them because Luffy really likes Gaimon. Unfortunately Gaimon refused because he rather stayed in his island guarding the unusual animals. Luffy understands him and leave the island. Soon Nami realize that not all pirates are all bad as she thought. Some pirates are good after all, someone like Luffy and Gaimon.

Landing into Usopp's village brought Luffy, Zoro and Nami to another adventure, they have to get themselves a ship. But a man name Clahadour also known as Kuro threatens Usopp's dear friend Kaya and his whole entire village. Luffy who befriends with Usopp helps him on his fight against Kuro and his group of pirates. Nami thinks that it's really nice of him to do that even though he knows Usopp only for short period of time. When Kuro said that he's going to kill every single member of his pirates after he beat Luffy, Luffy yells at anger,

"What do you take your friends as!!"

Nami of course is shocked to hear that. Luffy does care a lot about his friends. Nami never meet someone who care his friends a lot.

After finding a ship and a new team member, things went very good. Nami is really enjoying the time they all have, she never have friends before. Everything went so well for her to go on a relaxing time especially with someone who she cared mostly as friends and with some people who see her as a great friend. But things went pink-slipped when she saw the face of the pirate who have been haunting her childhood and take the life of someone she cared deeply. Remembering her duty to save her village and her mother's soul, Nami was forced to leave the people who loved her as a friend to save her village. Hoping that the fish-man pirate Arlong will free her after she fulfills her duty, she wants to rejoin back her friends. But will they take her back? Unexpectedly it was Luffy who wants her back all along. Why? Is it because he needs her or does he want her? It's because of both. He needs her and wants her. Unfortunately Nami is trying her best to leave those people who she cared about because she already belongs to Arlong. And she doesn't want anyone to go on to her business. Forced to leave her friends, Nami was tricked by Arlong so she'll be his slave forever. The furious Luffy comes and stop Nami from stabbing herself deeper. Luffy watched as he sees for the very first time, a very sad crying Nami in front of him who begs for help. Luffy and his team obviously went to free Nami from Arlong's grasp. Luffy take the first punch to Arlong while he pictured the crying Nami in his head bringing anger to him. And he said,

"How dare you make Nami cry!!"

Arlong rise up from Luffy's punch and throw Luffy himself into the sea, drowning him. While Usopp, Zoro and Sanji fights the rest of Arlong's crewmate, Nami pulls herself together and went to help to fight against Arlong. There she arrived and betrayed Arlong from his deal thus bringing back up Luffy at the same time from the battle. Nami's loyalty to her villagers and her friends bring Luffy the strength up to fight and defeat Arlong. Luffy who is finally on a one-to-one with Arlong is very pissed off when he hears Arlong used Nami only because she's map-making tool to him. Luffy madly destroy Arlong Park and the room where Nami is imprisoned along with Arlong and his crew freeing her and her village.

Not long after the Arlong incidence Nami has finally made up her mind that she likes Luffy. Thanks to his unbelieving strength and kindness brought Nami's feeling something deeper towards the captain. But she's too shy to tell Luffy her real feelings and react towards him with many punches and kicks. When they finally reached into Grand Line and promised to bring back the Princess Vivi back to her country, bring Nami a little jealousy. Well she true like the girl, seeing that is nice to have another woman on the ship but what about if Vivi actually likes the captain. Nami was very sad when seeing Luffy started to get all-nice on her, she blamed it all on herself for not taking Luffy nicer. So afterwards Nami treated Luffy a little bit nicer and try her best not to punch him or kick him. After all she reminded herself that she likes him more than just friends. When arriving in Little Garden, Nami first was sad hearing that the pirate groups that attacked Vivi's country, Baroque Works, defeated him. But Nami did not lose faith on him when she was trapped in Mr. 3's candle set. And as a result Luffy comes alive and save them all from Mr. 3.

After they all leave Little Garden, Nami falls sick. Luffy was very worried when he hears that Nami is sick. He was very sad too when he hears that there's a chance maybe Nami would die. He screamed in fear and started to get all worried and demand for a doctor. And that leads them to Drum Kingdom. A winter island with a very huge mountain and only one doctor. Luffy obviously will do anything for the sake of his friends. He picked Nami up and carries her all the way to the top of the mountain to find a doctor. Along the way Sanji was injured and of course he had to save him as well. When he reached all the way to the top, he frozenly demanded Dr. Kureha to save Nami and Sanji. His first goal to get up there is to save Nami from her disease, not for Sanji. Sanji is just injured on his way so he brings him up anyway to heal him as well. That was the only time when Luffy and Nami's body are closer. Their bodies have never been this close before. But Luffy likes it anyway that Nami is holding onto him and relying on him to save her. Nami really enjoy it to have Luffy near her. She really likes him so of course she likes to have him around her. Nami was very happy when she hears that Luffy climbed all the way up to the mountain to save her. She might have a chance that they will get together. But first she would not concentrate on that and concentrate on how to bring Vivi back to her country.

After finding a new member, Chopper the doctor, they all head onto Alabasta and save Vivi's country. There Luffy and the rest of his team fights against Baroque Works and his leader, Crocodile.

After a hard-long battle against the Baroque Works, Luffy and his team decided to take a rest in Vivi's palace. Luffy's fight against Crocodile made Vivi very happy. He fights and tends to defeat him for the sake of Vivi. Thus bringing a little jealousy for Nami. But even though, Luffy did fight Arlong for the sake of her so that calms Nami down for a bit. Anyway, after the battle against Crocodile, Luffy fell asleep for three straight days. Nami is worried for Luffy and hope she'll wake up soon. She even volunteered to take care Luffy while he's sleeping, but Vivi feels responsible for him and do it instead. Nami just hope that Vivi won't get too far.

As Luffy woke up, Nami feels happy to see him ok, alive and active. As the Straw Hat team has their giant feast in Alabasta formal dinner table, Nami can't be any happier to see Luffy happy again. Nami can't take it anymore and she plans on telling him, her feeling after they leave Alabasta. But something happens at Luffy that he did not really expect to happen at all.

After the huge dinner Luffy went back to his room to rest after all the eating. Luffy lie down in the bed for a while thinking if Vivi will be coming with them or stay here in Alabasta. Than he's thought is popped out because of Usopp coming in the room.

"Hey Luffy come on let's go and take a bath with the others," said Usopp.

"Yeah just a minute Usopp," said Luffy still staring at the ceiling.

"Ok then," Usopp left the room with a towel in his hand.

Luffy still stare the ceiling then he start to think about Vivi. But then another face appeared in his head, Nami's face. True, he liked her ever since she joined them. Luffy's feeling for Nami grow stronger after she starts to take care of him and the rest of the crew. He hated the way Arlong treated her as a slave. Nami is a human being and a lovely girl. Someone like her should be treated with full respect and concern. Luffy's thoughts keep thinking if Nami liked him or not. But the picture of her punched him and kicked him many times broke Luffy's heart. He starts to feel all sad and gloomy now. Than another knock came from the door.

"Come in," Luffy answered to the door's knock.

The door opened, Luffy looked at the door to see…

"Oh hi Vivi what are you doing here?" asked Luffy.

The blue-haired princess answered, "I was looking for you. Usopp-san said that you're here."

Luffy sit straight up from the bed and asked her, "What do you want with me?"

Vivi approached to Luffy and sit next to him on the bed. "Well Luffy I was just going to…"

Luffy looked at her confusingly, she seemed to be nervous. She starts to sweat a little and it seems like that she don't know what to say. Luffy asked her, "What is it Vivi? Is something wrong?"

"I just got something to say but I don't know how to say it?" said Vivi still nervous.

Luffy is desperate to know and find out. "What is it? Tell me? If you don't know how to say it, can you at least express it or something?"

Vivi looked at Luffy and then she leaned her face closer to him and kisses him straight in the lips.

Luffy is shocked to see Vivi kissed him. Luffy don't know what to do. He stays still until Vivi pulled the kiss away from his mouth.

Vivi knows now. Luffy doesn't like her. If he did, he would kiss him back. Vivi looked down to the ground feel sad and gloomy now.

Luffy looked at Vivi, she seemed to be sad. Luffy knows that Vivi must be sad because he didn't return the feeling to her. What else can he do? Vivi is his friend and he likes Nami, not Vivi.

Luffy put a gentle hand on her shoulder and rub it. Vivi looked at Luffy.

"I'm sorry Vivi but I see you as a friend only," said Luffy with his real feeling.

"I know," said Vivi. "I wouldn't have thought that you like me anyway."

"I'm sorry Vivi," apologized Luffy. "I hope this has nothing to do between the two of us."

"No it's ok," said Vivi this time with a smile. "I'm ready for this to happen anyway."

Luffy smiled too and hugged her. Vivi smiled and hugged him back.

"I know who you liked anyway," said Vivi during the hug.

Luffy heard it and break the hug.

"You do?" asked Luffy.

Vivi nodded in agreement.

"Of course," said Vivi.

"I hope you're not going to be mad at her or something. Because you see…" said Luffy.

"It's ok," interrupted Vivi. "She's still my friend and always be. All of you will be."

"Oh, ok then," nodded Luffy in agreement.

Vivi nodded back, she gets up from the bed and walked out through the door. As Vivi opened the door she said, "Oh and don't worry, she likes you too." This caught Luffy's attention, he turned to see her just in time left the room and closed the door.

Those last words from what Vivi said made Luffy happy. He put on his huge happy smile and went off to go and take a shower.

As Vivi walked down to the corridor and made her way to the girls' shower room, she meet Nami.

"Where have you been?" asked Nami. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh sorry about that," replied Vivi. "I just went off and take care a couple of things."

Nami smiled then said "Oh ok then, now come on and let's hit the shower." Nami pulled Vivi's hand and drag her to the shower room.

Vivi pulled Nami's hand, thus pulling Nami and hugged her. Nami is astonished to see Vivi hugging her. It's kind of strange for Vivi to hug her all of the sudden. After the hug, Nami looked at Vivi to see her smiling.

Vivi patted on Nami's shoulder and said to her, "You are one lucky girl." Than she drag her to the shower room with a confused Nami.

On the next day, in the morning, the Straw Hat pirate waited for Vivi and Karu to rejoin them. But Vivi made her decision and stay behind in Alabasta for the sake of her country. Even though they're apart, they will remain friends forever.

Finally Nami is the only girl in the ship and can pop the truth to Luffy. True she's been waiting all this time because she might afraid that Vivi like Luffy too and the two girls will start a fight for the captain. Unfortunately they have new woman on the ship goes by the name Nico Robin. Nami thought that Robin wouldn't have an interest on Luffy so she decided to pop it out anyway. As Nami pull Luffy into the back of the ship to tell him the truth about her feelings towards him, they were interrupted. By a falling Galleon ship from the sky.

Soon things went wild as they all start thinking t go on a cruise to Sky island and go to another wild and great adventure. Obviously the groups are very excited with the whole entire things and start to put all of things on Sky Island and gold in their heads not remembering about the past and what they were about to do. Obviously with the whole entire Sky Island thing and with many gold brought Nami's feeling for Luffy to fade away and bring back the original-cruel-hearted-money-loving Nami back.

But after the dangerous God, Eneru, came and defeated Zoro and Robin easily. Fear strikes Nami as she hoped that Luffy is there and to protect her. Than it strikes Nami, she remembered what she was about to do. To confess Luffy that she liked him after he beats Arlong to free her. Thanks to stupid gold and stupid Sky Island, Nami's feeling for Luffy left her. Eneru kidnapped Nami and brought her back to his ship.

At the same time as Nami got kidnap by Eneru, Luffy came out from the mouth of the snake and got free. He found Zoro, Robin and Chopper all fainted because of Eneru's attack. Robin woke up first and tells him that Eneru kidnaps Nami. Luffy angrily went off to rescue her from the filthy God.

At the same time, Nami on Eneru's ship try to free herself. There Eneru rip of Nami's shirt to reveal her on a bikini. He then tried to make love to her but Nami refused and she said,

"No! Please! I've been saving this for someone who is special to me."

"For whom?" Eneru asked her with his full dirty face.

"For…Luffy." She said quietly.

Eneru tried to do it anyway but he is interrupted as Luffy arrive to rescue her. Nami freed herself from Eneru's grasp as Eneri and Luffy come onto one-on-one battle. Nami couldn't be any happier; he saved her just in time before the sick-perverted God raped her. But things went pink-slipped, as Luffy's right hand is imprisoned in a giant golden ball and fall from Eneru's ship. Eneru had enough with her and tried to kill her with his lightning. But luckily the loving Sanji and the coward Usopp saves her and she's free from the ship

As Nami is freed from Eneru, she went up the giant beanstalk to tell Luffy to come back and saved himself. But Luffy refused to come back because he had to ring the giant golden bell to prove the existence of the golden city. Nami helped Luffy to fulfill his duty seeing that it's no use to made a disagreement with him. Luffy finally ring the giant golden bell and saved Sky Island. Nami feels happy that he saved the day again, and liked him more.

A week has passed since Luffy beat Eneru and save Sky Island. Now it's up to Nami to tell her the truth. But first she needs help from Robin.

"Umm Robin, can you come here for a sec?" asked Nami to Robin.

Robin looked from her reading book. "Sure Miss navigator, what is it?" asked Robin.

Nami goes up to her and whispered something in her ear. While Robin listens her face turns from a gasp into a smile. When Nami finished, Robin just nodded her head agreed to help her.

"Luffy-kun, can you come her for a sec?" asked Nami to Luffy.

Luffy looks behind from his favorite seat and jump off to go to her. Nami is on the middle of the deck of the ship with Usopp on the crow's nest, Zoro sleeping on the side of the deck, Robin reading her book on a chair sort of near to Zoro, Chopper looking onto the sky up front and Sanji in the kitchen watching Nami from the window.

"What is it Nami?" he asked her.

"Luffy I have a confession to make," said Nami nervously.

Zoro woke up from his sleep and look at the two people, Robin looked up from her book and smiled at herself, Chopper lift his head up to see Luffy and Nami, Sanji still looking at the window and Usopp not taking his eyes off the telescope listening carefully.

"What is it?" asked Luffy straightly.

"Well you see……I ……umm……well……the……fact is that……I……like you," said Nami.

The others just look at them for a while, Zoro at first don't care at all and fall asleep again. Robin is still keeping an extreme caution since she promised Nami to help her. Usopp took his eyes off the telescope and fixed his eyes on the two people. Chopper still look at them with no excitement at all.

"I like you too Nami. You know that," said Luffy with a smile.

"No Luffy, you don't understand me. I mean I really REALLY like you," said Nami this time with concern.

Now this time everybody lift up their eyebrows. Usopp from the crow's nest popped his eyes out. Now he really knows that Nami liked Luffy as in more than friends. Sanji heard it from the kitchen and run out to the kitchen to look at Nami and Luffy. Robin smiled lightly this time and looked at her back to see Sanji. She gets ready in case of sudden attack. Chopper gets up and walked closer to the couple. Luffy looked at Nami for a sec and then look at her straight in the eyes. He understands what she actually means. Nami looked at Luffy straight in the eye and hopes that Luffy won't do anything crazy at her. Luffy goes near to Nami and Nami backed up a bit. The others (except Zoro) watched closer on and won't take their eyes off them. Luffy comes nearer to Nami and kissed her straight in the lips. Nami was surprised that Luffy kiss her right in the lips. Sure this is her first kiss maybe not Luffy's. And everybody will always say that first kiss will be enjoyable and it really is to her. Nami at first want to kiss him back but she doesn't know whether if Luffy wants it or not. She decides to take the risk and kiss him back. Luffy was surprised that Nami kissed back, he would expect that Nami might punch him or kick him or something. He likes her too but he doesn't know how to show it so he decided it to kiss her instead and he's glad that Nami likes it as much as he does.

After a few minutes of kissing and dumbstruck crew watching them, they finally give it a rest.

"I like you too Nami," said Luffy still holding her hand. "I would've never thought that you like me."

"Why would you say that Luffy-kun?" Nami asked him kindly.

"Because you keep punching me and telling me how stupid I am so I figure that you think I'm an idiot," said Luffy innocently.

"I'm sorry about that Luffy-kun," said Nami. "I just never thought you would like me so I punched you to lose my anger."

"But I DO like you Nami. I just never thought that you like me," said Luffy.

"Well I did confess to you didn't I?" asked Nami with a smile.

"And I did kiss you didn't I?" asked Luffy with a smile.

The young couple looked at each other for a while and then this time Nami pull Luffy's head and kissed him. Luffy kissed her as well playing her cute little game. The other watched with smile seeing that their two friends finally found love. Usopp watched from the crow's nest and just smile seeing that it's good they finally got together. Chopper smiled while watching the couples nibbled each other's lips with his weird usual expression dance. Zoro is still sleeping and did not see what is going on. Robin watched the two happy people and smiled at them. Sanji, however, is trying to free himself from Robin's hand grasp to beat the shit out of Luffy.

While the two couples kissed each other's lips and put their hands on each other cuddling and stuff, they both finally the meaning of love. Luffy is just glad that the girl he always like and whom he thought will never return his feeling is finally his. And Nami is just glad that the boy who is a very kind, nice and friendly to her likes her as well. And that's how it all started, love that appears between the two happy young couple. From the first time they met until to all of the adventures they both shared, and until where they are right now.

THE END

* * *

Well you guys there you have it!!!! And that's how Luffy and Nami got together. 


End file.
